


More Science

by altairattorney



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Portal 2 - Freeform, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She tries harder every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Science

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble. Interpretation and rendition of Reconstructing More Science, track from the OST.

She tries harder every day.

Her internal clock gives a start to her mornings with a drizzle of orders, soft and systematic. They join the buzz of the neon lights, flooding the circuitry of each tier.

She lets them out, one by one, until the slow awakening turns into activity. The machines obey in a crescendo, a tune unchanged for years, to fulfill a ritual as unnecessary as it is needed.

She gives a timing to the world outside. It is a way, a resource, to silence the error she cannot correct in herself. It makes things a little less heavy, if not better at all.

For yes, the voice still takes her by surprise, when the plans flow too well to work as a distraction — the echo, the sad song, springs from the back of her memory. With her and her grief, Aperture comes to a halt.

She needs a pensive pause; then, again, it starts over.


End file.
